fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Triceratops
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Triceratops (try-ser-a-tops, meaning "Three-Horned Face") are large diurnal (meaning active during the day) prehistoric creatures from the late Cretaceous, that were the first mobs ever included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. It is the only ceratopsian currently in the mod. They are very large for herbivores, at 3.5 blocks tall at their shoulders (5 blocks tall at the frill), 9.2 blocks long, and 3 blocks wide. They are one of the largest dinosaurian herbivores, at about the same height as the therizinosaurus. There is no size difference between genders, but males do have a reddish frill. Newborns are green, half a block tall and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Triceratops, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the triceratops can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a triceratops. As of Build 7.3, they come with quills that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. The quills do not change the behavior of the triceratops. It can drop triceratops meat, triceratops horns, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches or any other light source. BEHAVIOR Triceratops are classified as territorial animals, but are normally gentle herbivores to those that leave it alone. When they are attacked, they will fiercely defend themselves with their giant horns. They can deal huge damage, are relatively fast, and are herd animals that will defend each other. They can additionally break blocks weaker than iron, making it impossible to hide, however they will not enter water to attack the player. They are preyed upon only by the tyrannosaurus and spinosaurus, and will almost always lose the battle unless they are in a herd or the attackers have low health. Baby triceratops' are vulnerable to most carnivores, though they will be defended by their herd. They will seek out plants to eat when hungry. Triceratops will interact with scratching posts and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They will attempt to play with tethered logs but may accidentally break them in the process. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult triceratops can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Triceratops are tamable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way that all other tamable prehistoric creatures. The player need to stay within a six block radius of the egg as it hatches and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player misses this opportunity then they have to hand-feed it until it is tamed or forcibly tame it with a whip. It is recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood as it may attack you otherwise. It can be ordered by right-clicking with a stick. RIDING Triceratops are rideable when tamed and fully grown. Right-click it with a whip to get on. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, they are generally fast, and their block-breaking ability makes it easy to get past obstacles. They will, however, stop when in water. FEEDING Triceratops will independently search for and eat all types of leaves, flowers, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY PiXUyID.png|Triceratops preview 2016-07-29 18.48.24.png|Female triceratops 2016-07-29 17.50.36.png|Baby triceratops Triceratops DNA-0.png|Triceratops DNA 2017-01-22_14.25.32.png|Another Triceratops 2017-01-22_14.29.30.png|Triceratops Sleeping Triceratops Egg 7.3.png|Triceratops Egg Titan Stream.png|A Triceratops crossing a stream. Redneck Roughs.png|A herd of Triceratops near a mountain. Screw Nature 3.0.png|A Triceratops trapped in a ring of Obsidian Spikes. 2018-04-27_21.35.31.png|a female triceratops rests besides a pond. 2018-04-28 18.41.24.png|two male triceratops squaring each other off before combat 2018-04-30_11.44.24.png|two male triceratops fight over dominance |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Triceratops (meaning "Three-Horned Face") are prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They grow to roughly 3.2 blocks tall at the body (5 blocks at the frill) and 9 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days. It can drop triceratops meat, triceratops horns, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Triceratops are gentle herbivores, but when attacked they defend themselves with an intimidating 3.5 hearts. They can't be hit by arrows and they break blocks. They are preyed upon by Tyrannosaurus, and will almost always lose the battle. When hungry, they seek out and eat the leaves off trees, flowers, and ferns. They won't eat sarracenia or Dillhofia. Adult triceratops breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Triceratops are tamable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way that all other tameable prehistoric reptiles. The player need to stay within a six block radius of the egg as it hatches and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player misses this opportunity then they have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can be ordered by right-clicking with a stick. sit in the background.]] RIDING Tamed triceratops are able to be ridden after they are 12 days old. When ridden, triceratops won't go hungry or grow up. To ride it, the player must right-click it with a whip. It can be controlled only if the player is holding the whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Triceratops will independently find and eat any leaves and most plants. They can also use feeders and see them within a certain range of blocks. They will come for it before searching for ancient ferns or leaves. Triceratops can be hand-fed wheat, bread, apples, melons and potatoes. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-06 18.20.18.png|Green triceratops 2015-06-06 18.20.24.png|Brown triceratops 2015-06-06 18.20.47.png|Grey triceratops Triceratops_DNA.png|Triceratops DNA Triceratops_Egg.png|Triceratops egg Trike DinoPedia.png|Triceratops DinoPedia entry 2015-08-17_15.26.55.png|3 Triceratops finding cover in a dense forest Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Neutral Category:Herbivore Category:Quilled Animals Category:Feathered Animals Category:Ornithischians Category:Rideable Category:Marginocephalia Category:Cerapods Category:Ceratopsians Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia